Where Will The Future Lead Us?
by cheetoproofsquirel3
Summary: Futurefic. The new directions in the future exept Quinn and Puck kept Beth.
1. Chapter 1

Where will the future lead us?

The Evans Family:

Mercedes Evans(Cedes),36

Sam Evans(Sammy),36

Alison Evans(Ally),15

Brooke Evans,12

S.J. Evans(Sammy Junior),7

The Hummel-Anderson Family:

Blaine Hummel-Anderson,35

Kurt Hummel-Anderson,36

Hayden Hummel-Anderson,11

Peyton Hummel-Anderson,5

Thompson Hummel-Anderson,3

Felix Hummel-Anderson,1

The Puckerman Family:

Noah"Puck"Puckerman(Puck),36

Quinn Puckerman(Quinnie,Q),36

Beth Puckerman,20

Rachel Puckerman,16

Winston Puckerman,14

Noah and Quinn have one child on the way. Quinn is 7 1/2 months pregnant.

The Hudson Family:

Finn Hudson,36

Rachel Hudson,36

Carmen Hudson,9

The Lopez-Pierce Family:

Santana Lopez-Pierce,36

Brittany Lopez-Pierce,36

Henry Lopez-Pierce,4

The Chang Family:

Mike Chang,36

Tina Chang,35

Nico Chang,2

Artie is still single and happy. He recently adopted a 3 year old girl named Flora.

Mercedes Evans(Cedes),36

Sam Evans(Sammy),36

Alison Evans(Ally),15

Brooke Evans,12

S.J. Evans(Sammy Junior),7

The Hummle-Anderson Family:

Blaine Hummle-Anderson,35

Kurt Hummel-Anderson,36

Hayden Hummel-Anderson,11

Peyton Hummel-Anderson,5

Thompson Hummel-Anderson,3

Felix Hummel-Anderson,1

The Puckerman Family:

Noah"Puck"Puckerman(Puck),36

Quinn Puckerman(Quinnie,Q),36

Beth Puckerman,20

Rachel Puckerman,16

Winston Puckerman,14

Noah and Quinn have one child on the way. Quinn is 7 1/2 months pregnant.

The Hudson Family:

Finn Hudson,36

Rachel Hudson,36

Carmen Hudson,9

The Lopez-Pierce Family:

Santana Lopez-Pierce,36

Brittany Lopez-Pierce,36

Henry Lopez-Pierce,4

The Chang Family:

Mike Chang,36

Tina Chang,35

Nico Chang,2

Artie is still single and happy. He recently adopted a 3 year old girl named Flora.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm home!" Said Sam.

"Hey, Dad" Said Alison. She was in her Homecoming Dress.

"Why are you in your homecoming dress?" S.J. asked. He was in his Halloween costume.

"Why are you in your Halloween costume? And why is Brooke in her graduation cap and gown?" Mercedes asked

"I don't know Maybe it was just fate that brought us to wear our favorite clothes. "Brooke Said

"Hey Blaine, do you know what time Hayden is coming home?" Kurt asked

"Yeah, at 7:00 why?" he questioned

"I'm just worried."

"Kurt she's only 11 where is she going to go?"

"She's a girl anything can happen. People at the tournament could make fun of the way she looks. Or she can run out crying because of the same thing." He worried about her.

"She's yours biologically how can she look bad?" He complimented.

"Awwwwwwwww. Thanks I love you." Kurt said.

"I love you too." Suddenly a little figure appeared holding a teddy bear.

"Daddy" Felix said

"Oh, Felix it's okay. What happened? Was it a bad dream?"

"Bab (bad) Dweem (dream)"

'Ding-dong-ding-dong' the doorbell rang. Beth was standing out side the house. She had moved out and was in her final year of college.

"Puck can you get that?" Quinn yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah sure." Puck said. He opened the door to find Beth standing outside.

"Hey Dad!" She yelled.

"Jeez, why so loud?" He replied.

"Sorry I forget how old you are." She said.

"Hey I'm only 36. It's so good to see you, Beth."

"You too Dad. Where are Mom, Rachel and Winston?" She asked stepping into the house.

"Winston is grounded and Rachel is at Aunt Santana's house." he said.

"And mom?"

"Upstairs talking to Winston."

"What did he do?" She asked.

"Broke Curfew." He said.

"I'm gonna find Mom." She Said

"K"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys it's me cheetoproofsquirel3, sorry the beginning of the story hasn't been so good. It's my first fanfic so be nice. With that I give you Chapter 3!

Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own glee. If I did I don't know what I'd do!

"Hey Mom" Beth said.  
"Hey Beth, what's up?"

"I'm just here. Can I talk to Winston? "She asked.

"Sure, I'm gonna start dinner. You're staying right? "Mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm staying. I'll be down in 5." Beth looked at the door until Quinn was gone. She put her fist out in front of Winston.

"What?" He said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Be happy. Being grounded by Mom and Dad is the first sign that they trust you not to sneak out from your window."

"Really?" He asked

"Yeah. Come one lets go down stairs." She said.

"Okay. Thanks." He said.

"Rachel?" Finn asked.

" Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go pick up Carmen, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Finn got in the car and started driving. Carmen's lacrosse team practice was only 10 min. away.

"Hey, Carmen come on, let's go." Finn said. She told him to wait a min. with her finger. Suddenly her coach came to the car.

"Hey Finn, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure." Finn got out of the car and they went to the coach stand.

"Okay this is about Carmen."

"Okay, what's wrong?" he asked

"We were doing relay races and after the other team won, Carmen got mad and accused the other team of cheating." Coach Lyons said.

"And?"

"She pushed the girl who laughed at her, Meagan Reed, to the ground."

"Oh my god." Finn said.

"Yeah."

"I'll talk to her at home. Thanks Joe."  
"no problem"


End file.
